Centrifuge apparatus for separating multi-phase or multi-density fluids are known in the art. Such centrifuge apparatus are particularly useful in industry wherein coolants are circulated through the various working parts of machines in an effort to prevent overheating. However, after a period of use the coolants frequently become contaminated with various fluids such as tramp oils, both free and emulsified, due to leaks in the equipment, etc. In addition, the working parts are subject to wear and solid particles which break off therefrom may become trapped in the coolant. Consequently, it is necessary to separate the heavier phase fluid or coolant from the lighter phase fluid, such as tramp oils, and the solid particulate suspended therein, on a periodic or continuous basis.
Much effort has gone into developing multi-phase centrifuges. Typically, however, expensive special purpose apparatus have been developed. While these units may be effective, they are often too expensive and not suited for varying applications. In addition, many of these units are not self-cleaning, thereby necessitating that they be shut down and manually cleaned. Many of the units are rather intricate, having a large number of working parts, thereby necessitating substantial maintenance throughout the lifetime thereof. Furthermore, many of these units do not provide for a continuous discharge of cleaned fluid or coolant.
The present invention solves the above mentioned problems and many other problems associated with the prior art.